The Brothers
by mairavelia
Summary: Suka-duka mempunyai saudara laki-laki. Itulah yang dirasakan oleh Itachi dan Sasuke. Drabble. teen!Itachi & chibi!Sasuke, NOT INCEST, DLDR!
1. Take a Bath!

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**The Brothers © Mai Ravelia**

**Warnings : AU, NOT INCEST, OOC, typo(s), etc.**

**Itachi : 13 tahun**

**Sasuke : 5 tahun**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**.**

**Take a Bath!**

Jam menunjukan pukul lima sore, membuat Uchiha Itachi menunda acara menonton televisinya. Ia mematikan benda elektronik berbentuk persegi panjang tersebut dan beranjak meninggalkan ruang keluarga.

Menggaruk perut, Itachi merasa lapar dan pergi menuju ruang makan lalu memandang sekeliling. Garis melintang di wajahnya, yang sekilas mirip kerutan itu sedikit menebal karena mengernyit, lantaran melihat mangkuk plastik berwarna biru muda tergeletak tak berdaya dibawah meja makan, lengkap dengan sumpit dan...

...nasi yang berceceran.

Tidak mungkin itu perbuatan Ibunya, beliau bahkan belum pulang sejak siang tadi. Dan meski Ayahnya ada dirumah, Itachi harus berpikir dua kali untuk 'menuduh' kepala keluarga Uchiha, kalau ia tidak mau di _kebiri_.

Hanya satu orang...

"Sasuke!" panggil Itachi mantap dan fasih, tak lupa dengan pose berkacak pinggang dengan alis mengkerut.

Tak lama kemudian, muncul dirinya dengan versi mini—dengan perbedaan rambut, tanpa garis di wajah, dan tinggi badan—lengkap dengan celana hitam dan kaus putih yang bernoda coklat, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Apa?" tanyanya.

"Kenapa cara makanmu beran—_Kami-sama! _Kau kotor sekali!" setengah terpekik, Itachi memandang horor penampilan adiknya yang sangat lusuh. Lalu ia menunjuk kaus Sasuke, yang nyaris tidak ada bedanya dengan kain pel, "Kenapa bajumu penuh dengan noda coklat?"

"Ini?" tunjuk Sasuke ke bajunya sendiri yang bernoda, dengan telunjuk yang sama kotornya, dengan sela-sela kuku yang menghitam, "Tadi aku habis makan es krim, dan tumpah, deh."

Itachi menghela nafas frustasi, "Sekarang kita mandi," Itachi maju selangkah mendekati adiknya sambil memegang bagian bawah baju Sasuke, bermaksud membukanya. Namun tangannya segera ditepis oleh sang empu.

"Gak mau! Mandinya sama _Kaa-san _aja!" teriak Sasuke.

"_Kaa-san _belum pulang, mandi sama _Nii-san_ aja, ya?" tawar Itachi. Sedetik kemudian ia menyesali kata-katanya yang terdengar seperti pedofil.

"Engga!" tolak sang Uchiha bungsu, yang langsung mengambil langkah seribu meninggalkan ruang makan.

"Sasuke!"

#

Itachi melangkah masuk ke _bathup _yag telah diisi air hangat. Setelah membiasakan diri dengan air hangat tersebut, Itachi merileks-kan badannya, dan menoleh kesamping. Dan mendapati lirikan kematian dari sang adik yang telah berhasil tertangkap setelah lima menit berkejar-kejaran.

"Tunggu apalagi? Ayo masuk kesini."

Tetap dengan wajah cemberutnya, Sasuke-kecil memasuki _bathup _dengan kasar sehingga menyebabkan airnya terciprat kemana-mana. Sebagai pernyataan bahwa dirinya tidak berniat mandi dengan kakaknya.

"Kenapa cemberut?"

"Sasuke maunya mandi sama _Kaa-san."_

"_Kaa-san _belum pulang. Memangnya kau mau dimarahi _Tou-san _gara-gara bajumu kotor?"

"Engg...tidak sih."

"Nah, makanya," Itachi membalikan badannya hingga punggungnya menghadap Sasuke, "Sekarang gosok punggungku!"

Mau tidak mau wajah masam Sasuke memudar. Ia sangat senang menggosok punggung Ibunya. Sekali-kali menggosok kakaknya tidak salah, kan? Toh, sama-sama punggung.

Tentu dengan tingkat kemulusan yang berbeda.

Itachi menahan tawa geli ketika tangan mungil Sasuke mulai menggosok punggungnya dengan sikat dengan sangat lihai dan terampil. Sesaat Itachi berpikir bahwa inilah bakat terpendam Sasuke.

"_Nii-san _kenapa? Sakit ya?" tanya Sasuke ketika melihat bahu Itachi bergetar.

"Euuh...tidak kok," jawab Itachi sembari menahan tawa.

#

Acara mandi kakak-beradik itu berlangsung lumayan lama. Itachi tak menyangka bahwa dirinya akan bermain busa sabun serta bebek karet lagi diusianya yang ke 13. Kalau teman-temannya tau, habislah ia.

Setelah selesai membilas tubuh, Itachi mengambil dua buah handuk berwarna biru muda yang telah disiapkan. Ia memilih handuk yang lebih besar dari yang lainnya, dan membalutnya dipinggang. Kemudian ia mengambil handuk yang lebih kecil dan menaruhnya dikepala Sasuke, kemudian mengeringkan rambut Sasuke.

Rambut Sasuke yang semula berdiri dan berbentuk aneh—kalau tidak mau dikatakan mirip pantat ayam—kini lemas dan lunglai karena terkena air.

"Aduh," keluh Sasuke ketika merasakan sakit di rambutnya karena Itachi mengeringkannya dengan agak kasar. Memang kelembutan tangan Ibunya tidak ada yang bisa menandingi, apalagi Itachi, jauh.

"Pelan-pelan dong, _Nii-san!" _protes Sasuke.

"Hn," jawab Itachi, tanpa mengurangi tingkat kekasarannya.

Setelah dirasa cukup kering, Itachi mengangkat handuk kecil dari kepala Sasuke, dan berniat melingkarkannya di pinggang sang adik. Namun Sasuke bertindak cepat, ia memutar kunci kamar mandi dan membuka pintunya.

"Hei, mau kemana? Pakai handuk dulu!"

"Gak mau~~!" teriak Sasuke sambil berlari keluar, tanpa busana.

"Astaga, Sasuke!" teriak Itachi dan berlari menyusul adiknya. Kecepatan lari Sasuke memang diatas rata-rata untuk anak seumurannya.

Saat ini, Itachi bersumpah bahwa kehidupan terdahulu Sasuke adalah seorang ninja. Ninja bergaya rambut aneh yang pandai bersembunyi dan mampu berlari dengan sangat cepat.

Sesi kejar-mengejar tersebut berlangsung lama. Mereka pun mengelilingi rumah yang terbilang luas, dengan tetesan air mandi dilantai yang mengotori, karena Itachi yang hanya memakai handuk dipinggang mengejar Sasuke-kecil yang telanjang.

"Sasuke! Pakai handukmu!"

"Engga mau!"

Pengejaran tersebut berhenti ketika Sasuke menabrak seseorang yang tidak lain adalah Ibunya. Sedangkan Itachi _ngerem _mendadak beberapa meter di belakang Sasuke. Uchiha Mikoto, sang Ibunda, tidak bisa berkata apa-apa selain memandang horor kedua putranya dengan ekspresi yang sulit dijelaskan.

"A..." katanya ambigu.

Dibelakangnya muncullah Uchiha Fugaku, sang kepala keluarga. Ia menatap sekeliling dan mendapati rumah mereka penuh dengan jejak kaki _becek _akibat air. Emosinya makin meluap ketika melihat keadaan kedua putranya.

Itachi meneguk ludah. Tiba-tiba ia teringat mangkuk plastik adiknya yang belum dibereskan.

Lain kali ia tidak akan mengajak adiknya mandi bersama. Tidak, terimakasih!

**FIN**


	2. Horror Movie

**Horror Movie.**

Jam menunjukkan pukul 9 malam, namun Itachi Uchiha belum menampakkan tanda-tanda bahwa ia akan tidur saat itu. Tidak, rasanya tidak mungkin.

Ia mengunyah biskuit yang baru saja ia temukan di lemari makanan. Matanya tak henti menatap televisi yang sedang menayangkan film horor. Ya, Ia baru saja menyewa dvd film horor sebagai teman malam minggunya.

Awalnya ia begitu bersemangat untuk menonton film yang berjudul 'Behind You' itu, karena film itu sempat _booming _dan Itachi menyesal tidak menontonnya di bioskop. Maka, ia dengan penuh keikhlasan hati menyewa dvd tersebut.

Awalnya. Ya, awalnya.

Setiap lima menit sekali Itachi melirik ke arah kanan dan kiri, bergantian. Para pemain film itu—terutama yang berperan sebagai hantunya—sangat menghayati peran mereka sehingga Itachi merasa—ehm—takut.

"Astaga..." gumamnya ketika hantunya muncul mendadak.

Dia tidak mungkin teriak. _Hell! _Mau dikemanakan harga dirinya sebagai Uchiha?

Dan Itachi nyaris terlonjak kaget ketika mendengar suara pintu berdecit pelan, diikuti suara langkah kaki.

Dengan gaya patah-patah, Itachi berusaha keras untuk menengok ke arah kanan. Arah sumber suara pintu berdecit tadi. Dengan segenap panjatan doa, keringat dingin, menahan nafas dan bersiap menimpuk hantu disampingnya dengan toples biskuit, Itachi menemukan...

...adiknya, Uchiha Sasuke, dengan tampang _innocent _plus muka bantal dengan aksen mengucek mata.

Menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak _'You saved my life!' _kepada adik satu-satunya, Itachi bertanya, "Sasuke? Kau sedang apa?"

"Aku kebangun, tidak bisa tidur lagi," jawabnya parau.

"Ooh," jawab Itachi.

"Kakak sedang apa?"

"Menonton film."

"Film?" sekejap mata, mata Sasuke terbuka lebar, "Mau nonton juga, dong."

Itachi mengangkat alis, "Kau yakin?"

"Ya."

Dan sebuah seringaian setan terukir di wajah Itachi—yang sayangnya Sasuke tidak menyadari hal itu—"Baiklah. Sini, duduk disampingku."

Sasuke tersenyum dan mengangguk. Dan tak lama kemudian ia sudah menyamankan diri di sofa empuk tersebut.

* * *

#

Filmnya tidak seram.

Filmnya tidak seram.

Seperti mantra dikepala Itachi, meyakinkan dirinya agar tidak takut akan film yang ditontonnya saat ini.

Ehm—sebenernya ia sedang sibuk mengamati ekspresi Sasuke yang aneh dan lucu.

Itachi berusaha keras menahan tawanya. Ayolah, mana ada orang yang takut namun tetap memasang muka datar? Seperti itulah ekspresi Sasuke saat ini; dahinya berkerut, menggigit bibir dan—apakah itu keringat dingin di pelipisnya?

Itachi berusaha memfokuskan diri dengan film tersebut. Namun—gagal. Ekspresi-menahan-jeritan-ketakutan Sasuke lebih menarik untuk dilihat.

* * *

#

Jam telah menunjukan pukul satu malam ketika Itachi merebahkan dirinya di kasur. Bayangan ekspresi Sasuke masih terekam dibenaknya dan membuatnya ingin tertawa. Dan bayangan hantu tadi—

-sial! Ia takut lagi!

Itachi baru saja memejamkan matanya ketika mendengar pintu kamarnya di ketuk pelan. Kaget, tentu saja. Dengan susah payah ia bertanya, "Siapa itu?"

"Ini aku, Sasuke."

Itachi menghela nafas lega. "Masuklah."

Kemudian pintu kamarnya terbuka, dan menampilkan seorang bocah laki-laki berbalut piama bercorak garis biru diambang pintunya, Sasuke.

"Ada apa, Sasuke?"

"Euhh..." jawab Sasuke ambigu. Seperti orang bingung. Tak lama kemudian ia menjawab lagi. "Bolehkah aku tidur disini? Kamarku sangat panas dan aku tidak bisa tidur."

Itachi menahan tawa. Alasan macam apa itu? Sasuke jelas takut, namun ia tidak menunjukannya. Huh, benar-benar Uchiha.

"Kemarilah," perintah Itachi.

Setelah menutup pintu, Sasuke segera menghampiri Itachi dan menyamankan posisi tidurnya disamping sang kakak.

"_Oyasumi," _ujarnya pelan seraya menutup mata.

"_Oyasumi, otouto," _jawab Itachi seraya menepuk kepala Sasuke dengan pelan.

Hah, adiknya memang beda dari yang lain.

* * *

**FIN**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**Balasan review (yang login saya balas lewat PM):**

**Kyu Kyunnie gabisa login: **Kenapa gak bisa login? :0 arigatou XD

* * *

Fic kilaat yang belum sempat saya beta. Mohon maaf bila ada miss typo, sumpah deh, itu gak sengaja -_-

Anyway, thanks review, alerts and favorites nya yaaX)

Mai.


	3. Photos

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**Photos**

(_Televisi adalah program cuci otak yang paling praktis)_

* * *

Sasuke nyaris tak berkedip memandang apa yang dihadapannya. Ekspresinya datar—seperti biasa, namun hatinya mungkin berkata lain—_mungkin._

Mereka berdua sedang melihat-lihat album foto keluarga yang baru saja ditemukan Itachi.

Jemari Itachi bergerak ke pojok kiri atas, "Ini kamu, lho. Lucu kan?"

Kini pandangan Sasuke meneliti sebuah foto yang berbentuk segi panjang. Disitu terdapat gambar anak bayi berpipi bulat dan merah—kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih—dengan mata yang besar menatap kamera, dengan posisi tengkurap.

"Itu—aku?" tanya Sasuke, .

"Iya," jawab Itachi. "Dan lihat ini—" jemari Itachi pindah kesamping foto sebelumnya, "—ini ketika kau baru belajar jalan. Kau ketakutan dan tampangmu lucu sekali!" gelak tawa Itachi pun membahana.

Sasuke tidak merespon.

Lembar demi lembar berlalu, dan kini bukan lagi terlihat foto-foto Sasuke, melainkan foto dua remaja laki-laki dalam berbagai pose. Salah satunya ketika mereka saling berangkulan, namun ekspresi mereka bertolak belakang. Anak yang disamping kiri nyengir lebar hingga kedua matanya terpejam. Sebelah tangannya membentuk lambang 'peace'. Anak yang satu lagi berwajah tampan dan—ekspresinya luar biasa datar.

"Ini pasti Obito-_jiisan_," telunjuk Sasuke menempel difoto anak lelaki yang nyengir lebar, "karena dikepalanya ada _goggle _oranye."

Itachi mengangguk, "Dan ini—" ia mengerutkan keningnya, mencoba menebak-nebak, dan matanya sedikit melebar, "—uhm, _tou-san_?"

"Sepertinya begitu," sahut Sasuke.

Itachi sekarang mengerti darimana ekspresi datar yang didapatkan Sasuke. Dan—ternyata ayahnya adalah orang yang tampan.

Lembaran album foto terbuka lagi, kini menampakkan foto-foto seorang gadis dalam berbagai pose. Senyumannya yang khas membuat duo Uchiha itu segera mengenalinya.

"_Kaa-san..." _gumam Itachi. Ibunya benar-benar awet muda, sampai ia memiliki dua orang anak, mukanya tetap seperti gadis belia.

"_Kaa-san_ sangat cantik, ya?" celetuk Sasuke polos.

Sang kakak segera mengangguk. Mempunyai ayah yang tampan dan ibu yang (sangat) cantik. Gen yang bagus telah bercampur dalam dirinya. Intinya, ia dan Sasuke tak mungkin berwajah jelek, kan?

Diam-diam Itachi bersyukur.

Setelah puas melihat-lihat foto _Kaa-san_ mereka saat muda, kini pandangan mereka tertuju pada foto kelas anak-anak sekolah dasar.

"Coba tebak, aku yang mana?" tantang Itachi.

Sasuke mengedipkan matanya, kemudian meneliti foto tersebut dengan seksama. Menurut perhitungan Itachi, adiknya akan sulit menentukan foto dirinya, karena rambut Itachi dulu tidak pan—

"Yang ini," telunjuk Sasuke menempel di foto seorang anak kecil yang (termasuk) jangkung, dan berdiri di deretan belakang.

"Hebat, kau bisa menebaknya," Itachi tersenyum seraya mengelus kepala sang adik. "Bagaimana caramu mengetahui kalau itu aku?"

"Tanda garis panjang diwajah kakak."

Dan Itachi mendadak membisu. Entah mengapa telinganya menjadi lebih sensitif ketika ada yang menyinggung _tanda lahir_ diwajahnya.

Sasuke semakin memicingkan matanya, meneliti foto sang kakak.

"_Nii-san?_"

Entah kenapa, firasat Itachi tidak baik.

"—kau mengalami penuaan dini, ya?"

Sepersekian detik Itachi mendelik tajam kepada Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan—pandangan polos?

"Darimana kau mendapatkan kata-kata seperti itu, Sasuke?"

"—uhm, televisi?"

**FIN**

* * *

**Ryyashichan : **Begitulah Uchiha, hehe.

**Kyu Kyunnie gabisa login : **M-maksudnya di hack? O.O sudah pernah diperbaiki? Ini sudah dilanjutkan ya :3

**amaliasyarifa : **Terimakasih ya, begitulah Uchiha hehe. Sudah dilanjutkan ya :3

Yang memakai akun saya balas lewat PM ya :3, _arigato gozaimasu minna-san _semua XD

Mai


End file.
